Stuff Happens
by pudgethesnowcone
Summary: ...I'll create this later when I have more chapters up. Ch.2 is up! R&R! In your review, tell me a better title...
1. The Chatroom

Hey guys, I've moved accounts from Blazikenrocks to Pudgethesnowcone, just to let you guys know… hehe… well. I'll be moving all of my stories from my blazikenrocks account to here, so be patient. I will be updating _**Insert Random Title Here**_, and _**Drarry**_, and, of course, _**Pokemon Truth or Dare.**_

So, I've decided to try my hand at something different, and this will be my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, and I just hope you will give me constructive criticism, because all of your flames, I will use to roast marshmallows. The more flames I get, the better the marshmallows. SO! Here we go!

Chapter: 1

Chapter Title: The Chatroom

Main Pairing: RoyxEd

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist. (You should have known when you clicked, but I will mention it anyway.)

**Disclaimer!** : I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only volumes 1-6…. But I've read farther than that.

Now the story starts!

Ed was sitting in Roy's office one day waiting for Roy to return. He got there after Roy had left, according to Lt. Hawkeye. He was sitting comfortably on the couch that was placed inside the office, and after a few more moments of sitting where he was, he looked up at the clock. _'He should be here soon….' _Ed thought, knowing that the Colonel soon-to-be-General would be back soon from one of the many meetings that he had.

_About fifteen minutes later…._

Roy still wasn't back from his meeting yet, so Ed took it as a sign to go and make himself comfortable in the even-more-comfy-than-the-couch chair. He made himself comfortable, opening Roy's laptop, _**(A/N: I **__**know **__**that they didn't have computers then, but just pretend that they did….)**_, to see if there was anything that Ed could hold against Roy. It automatically opened up to a video chatroom. It was probably a good thing that Roy's webcam was off at the time, because all of the girls that were in that room at the time were thinking that Ed was Roy.

Here's kind of what happened:

_Roy_Mustang has logged on_

_Ashlee: Hey girls! Roy's back!_

_Shannen: Yay! We've been waiting!_

_Anna: So who have you picked to go out with tonight?_

_Ashlee: Yeah, who? You told Kate not to show up because you went out with her last time, remember?_

_Kate: I'm here you know…_

_Ashlee: It's too bad that you lucked out. We can't kick you out of the room. We totally would, only if we could._

_Shannen: Roy, why isn't your webcam on?_

_Anna: Yeah, turn it on!_

_Roy_Mustang has logged off._

By the time Shannen asked 'Roy' to turn on his webcam, Ed had closed the laptop – more like slammed it closed – and ran out of Roy's office at a fast pace. Roy was about to enter his office at the time that Ed had ran out, and he was pushed back as Ed had ran past him. Roy debated whether to run after Ed or not. He realized why Ed had ran out when he opened up his laptop.

Heres what happened next:

_Roy_Mustang has logged in_

_Kate: He's back! Why did you leave for 5 minutes?_

_Roy_Mustang: What?_

_Anna: You were here 5 min ago, and why did you leave?_

_Roy_Mustang: What are you talking about?_

_Shannen: All of us decided not to go out with you in the 5 min you were gone._

_Ashlee: Yeah!_

_Roy_Mustang: Do you think I would care right now? I just had one of the people… nevermind, I won't say it. I'm logging off._

_Roy_Mustang has logged off_

_Anna: Yeah, we shouldn't care. He's totally into his subordinate…. doesn't stop talking about him at all._

Roy had closed his laptop, and walked out of his office. He told Hawkeye that he was going out. She nodded and watched him leave. Once Roy had gotten outside of Central Headquarters, he broke into a run. He didn't know where Ed had gone, so he went in the direction that Ed lived while he was in Central.

Once Roy had made it to where Ed had been staying, he knocked on the door. He sighed, because he didn't hear anyone on the inside. He walked away from the door, and he was a few feet from the door when Alphonse opened it.

"Colonel? What are you doing here?" he asked

"I wanted to see if Ed was around…" Roy responded.

"He wasn't been home yet since he left to go sit in your office… Why are you looking?"

"Uh… let Ed tell you that one"

"Oh, well… there's only one other place he would go… did you check any of the trees close by Headquarters? Otherwise, he could be behind the building."

"Thanks, I'll check in those places" Roy smiled and ran back to Headquarters, going to check every tree around the building.

Ed gasped when he heard Roy checking the trees. He was up in a tree close by where Roy was. He tried hiding himself in the leaves on the tree, but since there wasn't any wind that day, Roy could hear the leaves rustling, and now Ed wished he didn't move.

Roy was now underneath the tree Ed was in. He looked up into the tree and saw Ed. "ED! I can see you up there!" he called up into the tree. "Please come down…" it was rare to hear a 'please' out of Roy that was aimed at Edward.

Ed sighed and jumped down from the tree at the opposite side that Roy was on, and ran again.

Roy called after Ed, running after him. He didn't want Edward to be upset about anything. Roy had caught up to Ed easily. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would I tell you, Colonel Bastard?" he responded, not turning to face Roy, who had his hand on Ed's shoulder, making sure that Ed couldn't get away.

"Because…. I…. Care about you" Roy mumbled

Ed heard him just fine. "You what?" he was surprised. He thought Roy was straight. "You care about me?"

"Yes and that chatroom that you saw were just the girls I used to get my mind off you. I'm always thinking about you, Edward… I've had my eye on you for a long time"

"That explains something…."

"It does?" Roy looked confused.

"No, but the reason I ran out of your office so fast was… well…" Ed blushed

"Hm?"

"I… kinda….l-"

"You kinda what?" Roy butted in

"I… kinda… likeyou" Ed mumbled the last part

""You kinda… love me?" Roy teased, smirking.

"I didn't say 'love,' I said 'like,'" he mumbled "however, yes, I love you…" Ed said, looking down at the ground."

"It's okay, Edward. No need to be embarrassed… I like you too." Roy lifted Ed's face to look up at his. "As I said, I've had my eye on you for a long time"

A/N: I'm gonna leave it as a CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA… and on the first chapter too~ I should be doing a weekly update with this one, so be prepared for the update to be on

**January 28****th****, 2012**

See you then! Please R&R!

~Pudgethesnowcone


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now that I go over the last chapter, that wasn't really a cliffhanger at all… I should have just gone on… well, let's just get on with Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Do you know that I didn't own FMA? Gasp! I don't! So if I did, Roy and Ed would be together and Winry would die. Winry's new name is fail, got that?**

"I didn't say 'love,' I said 'like,'" he mumbled "however, yes, I love you…" Ed said, looking down at the ground."

"It's okay, Edward. No need to be embarrassed… I like you too." Roy lifted Ed's face to look up at his. "As I said, I've had my eye on you for a long time"

"I-I've always had feelings for you too, but I've been denying them, but you're just brining the feelings inside me out…" he muttered, a blush spreading on his face.

"Edward. It doesn't matter now, as long as you know that I like you too. How about we troll those girls?"

Ed laughed, "Of course we could do that,"

Roy smiled and leaned down to softly kiss Ed for a moment. "Should we go now?"

'T-that was my first kiss~' Ed thought. "Sure," he nodded, walking with Roy into the building, and into Roy's office.

Once they had gotten into Roy's office, and he told Hawkeye to leave them alone, he opened up his laptop again, turning on the webcam and waiting for the chatroom to load.

_Roy_Mustang has logged on_

_Ashlee: You had the nerve to show up again?_

_Roy_Mustang: Mmhmm._

_Kate: And who is with you?_

Edward placed his around Roy's shoulders.

_Ashlee: Eww! He's gay!_

_Kate: That's just wrong… Good thing the other two aren't here_

_Anna has logged on_

_Shannen has logged on_

_Kate: And here they are! We just found out that Roy was gay!_

_Anna: We already knew…_

_Shannen: Yeah, It was kind of easy to figure out_

_Roy_Mustang: Oh really?_

_Shannen: Yeah…_

_Roy_Mustang: So you wouldn't mind if I kissed him?_

Roy then leaned in towards Ed, kissing him softly, but a little longer than their first kiss.

_Anna: EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_Roy_Mustang: I thought you already knew?_

_Anna: Yeah, but I never thought you would actually kiss a guy in front of us!_

_Shannen has logged off_

_Anna: See? It grossed out Shannen!_

_Kate: Me too…._

_Kate has logged off_

_Ashlee has logged off_

_Anna: I'm the only one left, but whatever, I'm gone…_

_Anna has logged off._

**~~o~~**

**That was the end of the chatroom part of the story! Review if you want more! I will update when I have at least 2 reviews. Otherwise it will be on February 29****th****. Cya then!**


End file.
